


In Which The Father and Son Had A Small Talk

by ma_le_rose



Series: In the world where Rin became a Demon [3]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_le_rose/pseuds/ma_le_rose





	In Which The Father and Son Had A Small Talk

Gehenna, the world where demons live. Just thinking of the word "demons", one would think that Gehenna is the most terrible place in the planet, with demons lurking everywhere, it would be natural if the normal occurances was demons brawling everywhere, bloodbath and screams of war in the background.

 

But that was so very wrong.

 

Cause Gehenna is a peaceful place for demons. Kind of sanctuary where they can be calm, if one would say.

Being the demon's natural habitat, Gehenna was filled with them, different types of demons lurking everywhere. Some are playing with each other, some are just walking pass by, some take naps on the murky waters, and some are just having a great time trying to catch each other's tail.

It was quite peaceful, well, as peaceful as it can be. A tall man with white hair, smooth pale skin that was covered in a light blue yukata was sitting on his throne. His sharp blue eyes was glowing, and his long black tail tumps into the throne's armrest. In his forehead, two flame horns sat. It was the same as Rin's actually. And the resemblance of the two of them are cunning.

Rin, who's walking back and fort restlessly for a while now, abruptly stops and stares at his father.

"I'm so fucking bored. Can we just go get Yukio? I miss him so much." The half demon says, a hint of softness on the end of his sentence. The white haired man lets out an amused chuckle.

''Y'know, we can't just attack the academy right? Mephisto have a protective barrier around the school. It's strong enough to held both of us back and out of the school's premises."

"But how long should we wait?! I want to have my Yukio and properly claim him!" Rin snarls, fangs glinting from the light of his flames that now engulfed Rin's whole body. Satan just chuckled again before standing up from his throne.

"You're still so young, my child. I think its best if i start to teach you how to be a proper and cunning demon to make them become horrified to you before we take Yukio, yes?" The demon god says as he made his way towards his halfling son. Rin huffs before crossing his arms on his chest and glaring at his father.

"Tell me why the fuck do we even have to wait for that stupid old geezer to destroy Gehenna again?" Rin asks, shoes tapping on the floor in agitation. Satan smiles before stopping in front of his agitated son.

"We'll have them open a giant Gehenna Gate themselves for our advantage. Our demons will do their work. Of course, after that, we can take your precious Yukio back and have Assiah inside Gehenna. It's three birds in one stone." Rin clicked his tongue, before letting out a resigned sigh. Seeing that his son was somewhat calm now, Satan walks pass him and gestured him to follow. He followed obediently, but not before asking a question.

"And where are we fucking going now?"

"We're going to the Ghouls territory, where else." Rin's ears perked up at that. He was really pissed about what happened to him and his classmates before in their dorm incident that he really hates ghouls now.

"Fuck yeah. I'm gonna torch all of them into ashes." He exclaims, predatory smirk on his lips as his tail swish excitedly on his back.

 

\---

 

After torching at least hundreds of ghouls, Rin finally decided that he'll retreat for the day. Burning ghouls without even trying really hard was boring. And not to mention, he misses Yukio's smell and warmth.

"Finish already?" His father asks. He was watching him all this time. Maybe measuring his strength and weaknesses as he does so. He grunted in response before unceremoniously dropping beside his father to sit. In this, Satan was surprised that his halfling son was sitting next to him. The past three days that Rin was with him, the demon was either a few feet away from him. But now, they were sitting next to each other. Shaking his head with mirth, Satan turn his gaze ahead.

"Y'know, you should practice your patience. Being impatient would do you no good." Rin gives his father a side glare, before letting out a growl.

"So what do you fucking suggest? Try to hold myself back and do nothing?"

"No, you're not doing nothing, being patient and waiting to strike in the right time is very critical to us demons. We should know when was the perfect time to posses a human, especially if your target is an exorcist, a very hard headed and have a steel resolute exorcist." Satan said as a flash of Shiro's face came to mind. Reminding him all those years of waiting for the right time for his resolution to falter, even just for a bit.

"Huh. So that's what you mean when you said that you've been waiting for a long time to posses Otou-san." Rin says, blue eyes staring at the burned corpses of the ghouls.

"Exactly. So, you should try to be patient and wait for the right time to take Yukio back." Rin clicked his tongue before standing up.

"Fuckin' fine. Patience my ass. I'll fucking show you that i can be patient if i wanted to be." The young demon says before walking back towards the castle. Satan watches his son's retreating back, before chuckling to himself and closing his eyes.

'Our son is wonderful, Yuri. I hope you're here with us right now. Don't worry, our dream will come true soon. And then, me and our sons will live with Assiah and Gehenna together, i promise.'


End file.
